


"I Want You to be Proud of Yourself"

by SecretlyThranduil



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Asks [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kidnap Dads, Tumblr Prompt, elrond needs a good hug, maedhros is a good dad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: For Tumblr prompt:“I want you to be proud of yourself. I want you to believe that you’re good enough because you are. You’re so amazing.” + Kidnap Dadsfor JazTheBard(Tumblr name: secretlythranduil)
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	"I Want You to be Proud of Yourself"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/gifts).



The sound of footsteps running down the hall and a door slamming open startled Maedhros from his paperwork, and a hysterical Elrond burst into his office. He was trying to get the words out, but with the hyperventilation and tears, not much was making sense.

Pulling the Peredhel into his arms, he tried his best to soothe him.  
“Elrond, calm down, talk to me. What happened?”

“I’m not good enough, I’ll never be good enough. Elros is the better fighter, the better politician, the better strategist, your favourite. The better twin.”

He took a shuddering breath before continuing, and his words broke Maedhros’s heart.

“What good am I? I’m just a healer. I’ll never be as good as him. I may as well stop trying… I may as well not exist. There only needs to be one of us.”

Maedhros was startled back to a conversation so long ago, far across the sea, with another young twin who felt like he lived in his brother’s shadow; Amrod. Oh, Amrod and Amras. They were far too young. That was a hole in his heart that would never be fixed.

“Elrond, look at me”, he said as he tried not to cry.

Elrond did, if somewhat reluctantly.

The words that followed should have been said long ago and could not be said enough.  
“I want you to be proud of yourself. I want you to believe that you’re good enough, because you are. You’re so amazing.”

Maedhros held him close before continuing.

“You and your brother are both skilled warriors and will both become formidable leaders in time. It is true that your skill lies more with healing, while your brother’s lies with the sword, but that is not a detriment, far from it. It is a gift. Without skilled healers, I would not be here. I would have died centuries ago after Fingon cut me down from Thangorodrim. And your skills will far surpass theirs, Elrond, I can see it. Imagine the good you can do with the skills you possess. Yes, swordsmanship is vital in Beleriand, but without healers? There would be no one left.  
“I want you to be able to see yourself the way that I see you. I am so proud of you Elrond. I know I may not show it as much as I should, as much as my brother does, but I am, and I love you, my son.”

His voice broke on those last words. Words he wished he had heard more from his father. The first time he had said them to Elrond.

They did not break the hug for a long time, not until the tears ceased to fall, and the weight over Elrond’s heart had lifted a little.

“Elrond, you will always be worth more than you know.”


End file.
